


Pouf Can't Masturbate so He Replicates and Fucks Himself

by themaniacjan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Other, weird butterfly man being weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaniacjan/pseuds/themaniacjan
Summary: Several years ago, I found a fanfiction of the same title on fanfiction.net. It was the best thing I had ever read. Unfortunately, the author deleted it. So I rewrote it from memory! If you are or know who the original author is, please let me know, they are my hero. As for what this story is about....the title says it all. Good luck!





	Pouf Can't Masturbate so He Replicates and Fucks Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an original work, this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction. I do not know the original author because they deleted their work. But it was too good to not have out in the world, so I rewrote it for myself and my friends.

Each time Pouf tried to enjoy his own company, Ants seemed to pop out of nowhere to ask things of him. The worst was Pitou, who – while his good friend – nearly appeared to have another sense to know when Pouf was preparing to succumb to the call of self-gratification. All Pouf wanted was to ease his building tension, a feat far more challenging than any other task he had been given in his short life.  
  
It didn’t take much to get Pouf’s senses burning with the desire, the flames of passion searing his loins, a burn that demanded to be put out. As such, it didn’t take much more to cement an idea in his head, either. Pouf would travel far from the nest the Queen awaited her labor in, far from the Ants that protected the place. He was one of the Royal Guards, he didn’t have to worry about neglecting his duty; he and Pitou were still waiting for their third fellow Guard to hatch, the King would take even longer. This was all the reasoning Pouf needed to reassure himself that allowing this indulgence wouldn’t harm anything. Besides, he wouldn’t be gone for incredibly long, he was so pent up that he was sure it wouldn’t take long for him to achieve this mission. He would fly quick.  
  
Around midday, Pouf set out from the nest, his shining wings stretching to the sky. He flew over the forest, barely glancing at the Ants under the canopy. He flew until the nest was nearly out of sight, finally gliding towards the trees below. Up in the trees seemed the safest option, less of a chance that a wandering Ant would come across him in his most private moment of his life thus far. Pouf landed on a secure-looking branch with little more than a tap, light as he was.  
  
Looking around his surroundings, Pouf determined that this spot would be perfect for the task at hand. He settled on the branch in a sitting position, his back against the trunk of the tree, legs dangling off the sides. He unzipped his pants, reaching into the fold of his clothes to pull out his slowly growing erection. Slowly, Pouf began to stroke the shaft in his hand. The whole thing fit easily in his hand, and the pleasure he got from his slow strokes was more relief than he could have hoped for. Pouf relaxed and enjoyed the slow strokes his own hand made on the sensitive flesh he held.  
  
Suddenly, Pouf was sitting up, back straight as a rod, tears spilling over his lower lashes. The crushing feeling of being utterly alone was unbearable to him. The flesh he held wasn’t getting anymore aroused with his own hand wrapped around it, and that’s when Pouf realized, he couldn’t stand being alone in intimate moments like this.  
  
What was he to do? He wasn’t a King, he could not breed. To use another to satisfy his yearning would be a horrible sin to commit. However, he had to do something. The tension in his loins was too great. His tears continued to spill from his eyes, dripping from his face into his lap.  
  
Oh goodness  
  
The tears had begun to drip onto Pouf’s aching flesh. Perhaps he just needed a slick material to aid in his pleasure? Pouf continued to cry onto his half-erection, stroking the tears over his skin as he did so. That was…better…but still, the crushing sadness of this isolation from another’s warmth would hinder Pouf from reaching his satisfaction, a thought that caused the tears to pour from his eyes faster.  
  
Another thought occurred to Pouf. As a Royal Guard, he had abilities greater than other Ants, including an ability that he had recently discovered. Pouf could split his body apart, forming a clone of himself. Pouf found himself quite pleasing…perhaps, his time could still be spent in his own company.  
  
The thought had barely crossed his mind when a clone split apart from Pouf’s main body, straddling the tree branch just like the original, but facing towards the crying butterfly. The clone leaned towards Pouf, using a warm hand to wipe away the tears on his cheek. Pouf felt his sensitive flesh become excited at the sight of the face before him. He reached out to the clone in front of him and pulled him closer, already feeling the heat of desire radiating from both bodies.  
  
Pouf grabbed the back of the clone’s head and dragged him near to lock lips with him. Oh, how excited Pouf felt at caressing his own body. He knew his clone felt the same, considering they were the same insect. Both mouths opened in sync, tongues darting forward in sync, oh how lovely this dance they were creating felt. Pouf wondered how this could look, and he knew that it must look like a dream come true.  
  
Hands leapt forward in sync to grab at the identical erections. Pouf was pleasantly surprised to find that both he and his clone were at full attention. Another’s warmth is exactly what he needed. The hands stroked up and down, the relief Pouf felt earlier feeling more intense, the sensations bringing tension into the pleasurable places in his body. He pulled the clone closer, into his lap, grinding their members together. Oh, what a beautiful sensation shared between two beautiful specimens.  
  
Pouf and his clone continued to grind on each other for a while, their hands tangling about around their shared ecstasy. However, it wasn’t enough. No, Pouf wanted more, a craving for deeper sensation than this. He felt the shift in his clone’s body as the thought was shared across two bodies. Their passionate kiss was broken, and Pouf stared at beautiful eyes, feeling the pull in his lower belly as the look his clone gave him caused his yearning for more to increase.  
  
“You get down for me,” Pouf told his clone. A dark look crossed the beautiful, copied face.  
  
“No, you get down for me,” he argued.  
  
“I am the main body, you should obey me!” Pouf couldn’t believe the defiance his own clone was showing him. His hands gripped the arms of his counterpart, as if to shake him. The clone’s eyes began to well up with tears. Oh, thought Pouf how beautiful he looks.  
  
Pouf couldn’t stand to upset a part of himself; his partner was too precious and beautiful. No, he had another idea! Pouf separated his body again to send out another clone, a third party to break the tie. The second clone formed on another branch of the tree, slightly above the embracing pair, holding the violin Pouf held so dear.  
  
The second clone contemplated the scene before him for a moment before pointing the bow in his hand at Pouf. “You should get down for the other.”  
  
Pouf was baffled. Two of his clones, demanding he submit to them? For a moment he considered refusing, but his tender flesh between his legs was begging for release. It would be stupid to not allow himself his one chance at feeling pleasure. His chin dropped towards his chest, his eyes closed, and he allowed himself a moment to prepare this submission.  
  
“Very well, since both of you wish it.” Pouf shifted the first clone away from himself and turned around on the branch, arching his hips upwards.  
  
The clone behind him eagerly pulled his pants down over his hips, exposing Pouf’s sensitive skin. The clone on the higher branch lifted the violin to his shoulder and began to play a romantic-sounding song. Pouf shuddered, anticipating the pleasure he was sure would soon consume him. The clone behind him licked a finger and brought it to the hole between Pouf’s cheeks.  
  
Pouf gasped as the finger touched him. The wetness made it feel cold, and the clone graciously rubbed the area to make sure Pouf was ready for the next step. After Pouf had relaxed some, the clone began to press his finger into Pouf’s hole. Pouf gasped louder as his tight hole was breached by the slender finger. The clone began to pump his finger in and out of Pouf’s rapidly slickening flesh.  
  
Through the second clone’s eyes, Pouf could see the beautiful scene before him. How wonderous it looked to see himself being played with. The first clone slipped another finger into Pouf’s warmth. Oh, how delightful this pleasure was!  
  
The first clone pulled his finger out and aligned his erection up to the prepared hole, sliding it in, pulling gasping mewls from Pouf’s mouth. The clone thrust forward, quickly slapping his hips into the delicate mounds of Pouf’s behind, forcing pleasure to radiate through Pouf’s whole body. The two of them remained like that for a while, the clone thrusting pleasure up Pouf’s spine, the second clone playing the violin in time with the slapping sounds of flesh on flesh, aiding in Pouf’s arousal.  
  
Soon, Pouf realized his clone’s thrusts were forcing his face into the trunk of the tree, scratching at his beautiful nose. This was unacceptable, how would he enjoy his own company if he had blood on his face?  
  
“Enough! Stop!”  
  
The clone pulled out of Pouf, leaving him feeling empty, an unwelcome sensation. All the same, he turned around on the branch to face his clone.  
  
“My apologies, my love, my nose was being scratched by the tree.” His clone just stared at Pouf, his face flushed with effort. What a wonderful sight. He felt his clone feeling the same way.  
  
Slowly, the clone’s beautiful leg extended towards Pouf, a bare foot reaching its toes towards the erection Pouf was displaying. Excitement shuddered up Pouf’s spine, his erection twitching in anticipation of the sensation.  
  
Slowly, the clone’s slender toes touched Pouf’s weeping erection, sliding up and down the shaft, squishing Pouf’s precum in the spaces between them. A long moan of pleasure oozed out of Pouf’s throat, much like the sticky liquid oozing out of his erection. The clone continued to rub the hard shaft with his toes while he shifted his weight onto his arms and extended his other beautiful leg towards Pouf.  
  
The violin music began to play faster as the second clone became more aroused at the sight before him. The other foot brushed across the soft flesh below Pouf’s erection before stroking downwards towards his aching hole.  
  
The clone pushed his big toe against the twitching warmth. Pouf gasped at the sensation, waiting for more. The clone obliged and pushed more until his first two toes were inside Pouf’s squishy flesh. Pouf continued to gasp and moan. He could barely handle the thought of such beautiful toes pleasuring him like this. He felt himself growing ever closer to the peak of sensation he had been aching for.  
  
The clone curled his toes around the head of Pouf’s member while he pushed the other foot even further into Pouf’s tight hole. The clone kept stroking and pushing until half of his foot was inside Pouf. Pouf was crying again from how good it felt. The second clone had stopped playing the violin and was now rubbing his own erection against the instrument.  
  
It all was too much, Pouf was drowning in pleasure. Suddenly, his vision went blurry and a thick liquid spurt from his shaft, covering his clone’s foot in it. Overcome from the sensation, Pouf’s clones vanished, becoming apart of his body once more. Shuddering, Pouf lay there in the aftermath, finally feeling satisfied. He decided that this should happen more often.  
  
  
…  
  
After seeing what Pouf was doing with his clones, Pitou decided to never spy on him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, you poor soul, I am so sorry. Thanks for reading!


End file.
